


Deadception

by bthawizard



Series: fanfic telephone [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bthawizard/pseuds/bthawizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets a sugar daddy and discovers the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gone12345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gone12345/gifts).



> My first fanfic I hope you like it

Your name is Dave and you're super rich well at least you're family is until your brother took away all of your credit cards a couple weeks ago giving you some bullshit about " The value of a dollar " and " earning your own money builds character " now you don't have any money to you have no money   
You think in your room about ways to make money without having to work for it. Your butler sullox walks in and you ask him and he says " you can get someone else who is rich to get it for you " that's a good idea why didn't you think of that you say to yourself as you dismiss him " damn he's sexy " you think to yourself as he walks away too bad that he's hired help or you'd would totally have been hitting on him but you'd never stoop that low and like some one like that what would they say at the country club parties and the annual yatch racing you'd be a total outcast among all the aristocrats and then bro would never give you your money back and you can't have that so you go to your laptop that you got custom made from Bill Gates and look up the only place where rich guys are willing to give away free stuff.   
Sweet Sugar Daddies. Com yess you found it. you've always wanted a sugar daddy and now you have the perfect excuse to have one so you make an account Turntechgodhead is your username you always use that ever since you started making dope beats in your spare time. In 10 mins of making your account you get a email from someone who is interested he’s very handsome: closely shaved, strong jaw, and dark brown hair feathered with gray under a fedora and he has bright blue eyes that look super cool His message introduces himself as James Egbert. He’s 42 years old and is the CEO and heir of a global company You check out his profile: 6’2, average body type, non-smoker, social drinker. The “prefer not to say” next to “children:” has you a little uneasy, but the fat number next to “income” wipes all doubt from your mind.

You immediately message him back. You guys talk for a a long time. He knows alot about business and you pretend to be interested. You find him completely boring but you act like everything he says is super interesting and exciting you ask alot of questions so you can keep the facade. After all that he asks when can you be available for a date. You tell him you have to check your schedule ( like you even have one ) ghen you tell him you're free all week and he sends directions to a restaurant and asks for you to meet him there at 6.   
You get there fashionably late at 6:30 you told bro that you were going out to see your mentor and that he's teaching you how to make your own money. You see him and sit down in the seat in front of him he greets you with a firm handshake. "Hello Mr.Strider I've been looking forward to meet you "   
"Hello sir I've been wanting to meet you too "   
You study him something about him seems very familiar but you can't put your finger on it. You ask him about his interest other than business because your tired of hearing about all the stocks he's bought and sold and his collection of business hats. He tells you about how he likes watching movies. You ask him about some of his favorite movies and the ones he tells you are horrible. You only know one other person you has a bad taste in movies like that. You saw his last name but it just can't be it just can't be two people can have the same shitty last name and like the same stupid movies. But when he tells his favorite movie of all that there was no doubt in your mind that they are related your sugar daddy is the father of your rival. John Fucking Egbert. You try to think how this incredibly handsome man is the father of that stupid doofy nerd. Then you see it the way he laughs the way he talks and carries himself. He's just a grown up sexy John the similarity is uncanny . At first it's weird but then you get the satisfaction of using your rivals father for your own benefits but it disgust you that you find this man attractive it's just seems wrong that you find the creator of your worst enemy attractive. As time goes on you start finding him more and more attractive. You start wanting him before the dinner is even over maybe it's the fact that you don't want to find him attractive or maybe he's just that sexy or it might even be his charm once you actually get to know him he's not as boring as you first thought. He offers to take you to his house. You tell him you would love to. He shows you to his limo and his chauffeur You kiss him for a while. He's awesome at kissing. The car stops in the garage and he stops. You look at him and you can tell he knows that you want more. He holds your hand and takes you into his house you can tell he isn't as rich as your bro but he is still loaded. He takes you up to his room and starts kissing you again. Both of your clothes start flying off. You stop and look at his huge cock and you get on your knees. You put your mouth on his dick. Something about this feels familiar but it's your first time well your first time with James at least. Your train of thought is stopped by a loud moan. The more you suck on his dick the louder he moans. You hear foot steps "what was that " you ask  
"I didn't hear anything "   
"It sounded like footsteps "  
"It's probably just the help keep going "  
You continue. You still hear loud footsteps muffled by his incredibly loud moaning. Then the door opens and you see is john holding a pistol and shooting at you. You get hit but you don't bleed or get hurt. Then it hits you this already happened. You already died. This isn't real. It's just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos


End file.
